The Knights of the Multiverse
The Knights of the Multiverse is a fan-made series crossing over cartoons and anime from all sorts of such as Steven Universe, Regular Show, Star Vs the Forces of Evil, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Sailor Moon, Mazinger Z, Getter Robo, various Gundam and Transformers shows, and numerous others. A mix between action/adventure/fantasy/comedy/mecha genres, it contains one 13 episode mini-series and three seasons. Test Animation Collection A collection of short animations showcasing all the characters in the series, with each character introduced in each presiding season being added into each new segment. Pilot A short film showcasing a small battle between the Crystal Knights and the Dark Gundam from G Gundam. Mini-Series The original 13 episodes detailing the origin of the Crystal Knights, and their attempts to defend their homes against the threat of The Black Moon Clan and Unicron. Also features guest appearances from the Justice League. Season 1 This season introduces the main format for the series, with episode lengths interchanging between two 11 minute segments or a full 22 minutes. Each episode involves the Knights either having mini-adventures around a city, traveling to some other Earth to assist another hero(es) or just having misadventures on Earth. This season also introduced many important themes and characters, such as the team's first oppositional force, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., team-ups with Guy Shishioh, Future Ryoma, Gene Starwind, appearances from Tom Lucitor and another from the Diamonds, and adds a MASSIVE amount of new characters to the roster (for the full list, visit Season 1's main page). This season also has the longest length, with 49 episodes. Season 2 This season introduced many new themes and characters, most notably Tom joining the team full-time, Spinel, the Gundam Wing cast, Rei Ayanami after the aversion of Third Impact, and Shin Getter Robo. Season 3 This season introduced the threat of the Guild of the Multiverse and introduces Mazinkaiser and Mazin Emperor G. Episode Structure Most of the episodes in the preceding three seasons that go for 22 minutes follow a sort of three-act structure that goes as follows: Prolouge Before the title sequences, a prologue starts the episode that does one of three things: # plays a flashback to establish an event that'll be important to the episode's proceedings, like to show how two characters met or how they joined the Knights, # a scene of the villain's new weapon attacking/destroying something (usually a small town or a factory or something), # establishes the episode's main plot either through the characters having a conversation or something nearly falling on their heads. Act One An establishment of the ,and the episode's monster/robot/super weapon-of-the-week introduced, usually beating up the Knights to build up how strong it is. Act Two The big battle scene and resolution of the episode's main conflict. Most episodes also have two plots going on, with the A plot focusing on one or more character's personal issues, and the B plot focusing on the giant robot battles. Notes Many of the stories are reimaginings of multiple episodes/story arcs from Steven Universe, Star vs The Forces of Evil, Sailor Moon (R, S, Super S & partially Stars from the original series as well as seasons 2 & 3 of Crystal), Transformers Energon, and multiple Getter Robo and Mazinger stories. Others serve as sequels (or midquels) to the original Mazinger Z (minus UFO Robo Grendizer) and Getter Robo series, G Gundam, Equestria Girls, Danny Phantom, and many of the other shows featured throughout the series. The series is very heavily inspired by the Super RobotWars franchise, a series of video games that crossover dozens of giant robot anime, with how it takes multiple storylines and character arcs from different shows and combines them into a single narrative. The series mostly focuses on action cartoons (or at least cartoons with a large focus on action) and action-based anime, and while there are certain comedic elements, the story tries to take story elements like character's psychological troubles and death scenes seriously. Some comedy-based shows do appear for at least a single episode, but none of the characters that appear join the main cast, so don't expect characters like SpongeBob SquarePants or Bugs Bunny to fight against Godzilla or something. On the giant robot side of the series, for the mecha shows featured, each of the three seasons follow a trend similar to the three eras of the genre. In the mini-series, it was simply to throw in the big three predecessors of mechas (Mazinger, Getter and Gundam), with Transformers thrown into the mix for the fun of it, and Machine Robo for the fun of seeing Transformers & "Gobots" characters sharing the screen. For the proper three seasons, the first season takes inspiration from the Super Robot era (themes of love, compassion, friendship & courage, though does have a hints of real robots mixed in), the second themes from the Real Robot era (themes of war and loss, though still slight instances of Super Robot elements), and the third elements from the Fusion Era (a combination of elements from both genres). Just to avoid confusion, everyone in the series is able to speak English, simply so that dialogue flows better. The main idea behind the selection process for most of the cast is to pick characters that didn't get much screen time/development in their respective series (like Starscream, Dani and Melody), they have an interesting alternate universe concept (such as Pink Diamond's inclusion), or just to see how differently their stories would progress interacting the rest of the cast (such as Usagi and Star). A common theme of the series, and the Crystal Knights team as a whole, is for second chances, for characters who've lost their way in life or are trying to make up for their previous actions to seek refuge and redemption. For more information on the basics of the series, visit the following pages: * List of Series Featured * Series Timeline * Alternate Dimensions * Science * Magic * Continuity Category:Shows